Shower Surprise
by herballady
Summary: Set in Storybrooke post-curse, Regina struggles with her desire for Emma and gets a little surprise. Once Upon a Time and all related characters are owned by ABC/ Disney


Regina was angry again. She could feel the heat behind her own eyes and the ever tempting desire to blow something up with a fireball. That damn woman was driving her insane. Why didn't Emma ever just listen to her? Regina slammed the door to her bedroom shut. She needed to calm down.

"Maybe if I take a shower…" she said aloud to herself, trailing off.

She loved her bathroom. It was one of the things that she had taken great care in designing when she had first gotten to this land. The beautiful marble floors and enormous bath tub were built to exact specifications. She casually pulled off her jacket and dropped it onto the floor. Unbuttoning her shirt, she turned on the water. As steam filled the bathroom, she stripped off her clothes.

There was something liberating about being naked, she realized. She stepped into the steaming heat and almost immediately felt her muscles relax. As the water wet her hair and rushed down her exquisite body, she lightly massaged her own neck with expert fingers. She let herself take a deep breath and allowed her mind to wander. Her eyes were closed and she turned to face the water; under there, she could just unwind and breathe.

A slight chill made her shiver, but she thought nothing of it until hands came from behind her to caress her hips and a quiet voice whispered in her ear, "Mind if I join you?" Regina half screamed and turned fast, a fireball forming in her hand as she did so. There was Emma Swan with an infuriating half smile on her lips. The fireball sizzled and sputtered before going out, leaving Regina looking less frightening and more indignant.

"Damn it, Emma, you scared me! What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Regina.

"I was thinking of you," said Emma, "I'm sorry that I scared you. Let me make it up to you."

Without waiting for a response from Regina, Emma leaned towards her and pulled the brunette into a deep kiss. Regina went from being angry to being aroused in the span of only a few second and pulled away from Emma's mouth breathing hard.

"I know that you want me," said Emma seductively before gently kissing a line down her neck and lightly nipping at her collarbone. Regina couldn't respond; she felt overwhelmingly aroused by the woman standing naked before her. Emma raised her eyebrow slightly and took Regina's hands, placing them firmly on her breasts and squeezing. The feeling of Emma's silky skin was magnified by the water trailing down her body and Regina's instincts kicked in. She massaged the blonde's breasts as Emma busied her own hands exploring Regina's ample cleavage.

They enjoyed each other for a moment before Emma took over, pulling Regina towards her in another deep kiss. As their tongues met, Emma put her hands on the small of the other woman's back and pulled Regina against herself, eliciting a moan from the woman. As they kissed, Emma allowed her agile hands to roam over the dark haired woman's body. Eventually, Emma broke the kiss and knelt in front of Regina, her hands still roaming over her wet body. Holding eye contact, she leaned forward slightly and licked Regina's clit lightly. Regina gasped in pleasure and ran her fingers through Emma's hair, pulling her forward. Emma gently and deliberately teased the woman, never giving her the contact that she so clearly desired. She seemed to be waiting for something and it was incredibly frustrating to Regina.

"Emma" she gasped, her fingers tightening in Emma's hair. The blonde needed no further prompting, her tongue pressed against Regina's clit and began working against the sensitive core. She played, using her tongue to bring the brunette achingly close to orgasm before imperceptibly changing the pattern and making her moan. Finally, when she wasn't sure that she could take any more of the teasing, Regina growled in her throat, tightening her fingers in Emma's hair. Emma smiled slightly and delved deeper with her tongue. She skillfully brought Regina to orgasm, pressing her tongue deep inside of the woman as she did. She lapped at the wetness until the woman in front of her collapsed to her knees.

As Regina caught her breath, she looked up to see that there was no one in the shower with her. She removed her fingers from her own clit and shakily stood up. This wasn't the first time she had fantasized about Emma, but it was definitely the most vivid instance. She reached for the shampoo and began to wash her hair.


End file.
